Plumas de libertad
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [Drabble escrito para "La Casita del Horror", del foro Proyecto 1-8]. Y ahí estaba la libertad, al alcance de su mano. Sólo hacía falta tomarla.


Hace siglos que no me pasaba por la sección ni por el foro, pero un mensaje de **HikariCaelum** me hizo darme una vuelta por el Foro Proyecto 1-8 y no me arrepiento. Aquí está una entrega para la imagen propuesta por **FicKer001:** art/Among-Them-252319559, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Plumas de libertad.**

La miraban. Por todos lados, desde cualquier ángulo posible. Demasiado cerca, a escasos centímetros de las rejas que la resguardaban. Tanto que Hikari podía oler el aroma putrefacto que despedían sus picos, abiertos a cada graznido sobrenatural, mientras sus ojos, esas cuencas frías y vacías, la miraban con saña. Fijamente.

La adrenalina no la dejaba moverse de su lugar, en la esquina más alejada de la jaula. Presa, como un animal. Como los mismos cuervos que ahora se burlaban de ella. Los graznidos se convertían en risas mal disimuladas y palabras hirientes, arrojadas entre sangre, entrando directamente por sus oídos y colándose entre sus ideas. Su vestido, roto, arañado y adornado con múltiples manchas de la misma, esparcidas irregularmente por la tela antes blanca.

Y ella, en la jaula. Igual que el día anterior y el anterior… Seis días ya. Seis días desde que había visto la luz del sol por última vez. Y seis días sin saber absolutamente nada de los demás. Ese silencio, pesado y ensordecedor, la estaba matando en medio del ruido que la rodeaba. Pero lo peor es que no tenía manera de romperlo: no tenía su digivice y su celular ya no respondía. Estaba sola.

Hikari no tenía espejo pero no necesitaba ver su reflejo para saber que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, pegajoso y lleno de lodo, sangre y sudor. No necesitaba un espejo para ver que sus manos ya habían perdido carne y que sus rodillas se veían mucho más huesudas que de costumbre. Y esa horrible herida en la pierna derecha, que empezaba a infectarse. Lentamente.

Todo hacía merma en ella, destruyéndola por fuera y por dentro. Todo, excepto el hambre… esa ya no estaba. Esa había desaparecido desde el día anterior. Los primeros días se había obligado a pensar en otra cosa para mitigar el vacío en el estómago, pero su mente siempre regresaba a los demás. A su hermano, que había caído en la batalla, protegiéndola. A Sora y Mimi, que simplemente se habían esfumado, sin dejar rastro. A Takeru y Daisuke, que la habían acompañado hasta el final, sin que hubiera podido despedirse de ellos. Y luego, la pregunta que permanecía constante pero que no se atrevía a formular: ¿seguirían vivos?

Quizás se habían dado por vencidos. Quizás ella debería hacerlo también. Quizás los cuervos le facilitarían el trabajo. Al menos esa opción parecía mejor a morir de inanición y cansancio. Era mejor a morir de desesperanza y falta de fe. Y ahí estaba, al alcance de su mano. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar la llave que estaba en el piso de la jaula y dejarse en libertad. Abrir la puerta, dar unos pasos hacia el abismo y volar. Ellos terminarían el trabajo. Rápidamente.

Hikari significa luz. Pero para ella ya solo había oscuridad. Ni valor, ni amor, ni amistad, ni esperanza, nada. Ya nada más. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y cerró los ojos, sin quedarse dormida. Eso no lo había hecho desde el tercer día. No podía, con tantas miradas encima. Frías, huecas, penetrantes. Y esos graznidos, que no la dejaban escuchar nada más. Ensordecedores, agudos, omnipresentes. Era eso o se estaba volviendo loca. Hikari no descartaba ninguna opción.

Aguantó un día más, veinticuatro horas, muchos minutos y todavía más segundos. Cada uno, pasando lentamente ante sus ojos, cerrados en vano. Cada uno, más lento que el anterior, cada mirada más agresiva y cada aleteo más desesperado. Las plumas negras empezaban a llenar el piso de su jaula, invitándola a unirse a su juego. Invitándola a bailar con ellas, tocando las puntas de sus pies, rozando con caricias fúnebres sus piernas. Seduciendo a su vestido, alguna vez blanco.

Hikari abrió los ojos y respiró otra vez más. Era tiempo de dejarse ir. Así, se agachó y buscó entre las suaves plumas eso que le daría libertad, evitando estremecerse al roce de sus manos con cada una de ellas. Luego tomó la llave, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano para asegurarse de que era real. Se irguió lo más que su cansado cuerpo le permitió y se alisó los restos de vestido. Con una actitud serena caminó los cuatro pasos que la separaban de las rejas, respirando a cada pisada.

Los graznidos ya no se escuchaban, pero las miradas, expectantes seguían ahí. Aleteos que parecían decirle "ven". La mirada de Hikari repasó brevemente a cada uno de sus espectadores antes de ponerse en puntillas y abrir la puerta. Luego, sonrió, como la presa ante el hambriento predador. Dio un paso, otro más y abrió las manos para dejarse llevar. Libertad.

**o.O.o.O.o**

No soy buena para el terror, así que espero haya salido algo decente.

Gracias por leer, ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos siempre. =]


End file.
